wearenotbroniesatallfandomcom-20200213-history
Galephangar
The Old Republic Galephangar is a human male born into the "Star Wars" Universe around 3000 years before the Battle of Yavin. He was trained in the Dark Side of the Force on Korriban, A.K.A. Morriband during the Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. For growing stronger in the Dark Side every second he trained, he became a Sith Inquisitor, and was tasked to find relics of Ancient Sith Lords and bring them to the Dark Council. He decided that he would become a shield for the Sith Empire, and became a Sith Assassin, once training for that position was available. He used his Sith Assassin training to defend the Sith Empire in the shadows, leaving his Jedi Victims clueless to his attacks. Some Jedi didn't even believe Galephangar existed at the time. As soon as he grew strong enough, using the holocrons he collected, as well as his training in the Dark Side, he decided it was time that he would add his own knowledge to his collection and created the Power of the Kyber Hearts, a strange and powerful ability that is not all that known. Galephangar engineered this power to be genetic, so that if he were to have offspring, he would train them with this ability. Eventually, he married and had a child named Dildrnurt in the comfort of his own Sith Temple. Unfortunately, one month after his child's birth, the Jedi found Galephangar and attacked him, giving the Sith no choice but to have his wife and child hide. Galephangar and his wife both died in that battle, and the Jedi claimed the child for themselves, but Galephangar was prepared for if he were to die. He programed his droids to remove the artificial eye implanted in his head he upgraded to contain his consciousness after his physical death. The droids would then clone Galephangar and implant the eye into the clone, therefor flooding the clone with the memories of the original, technically making it so that Galephangar survived. His next move was to wait for a potential offspring to discover him so that Galephanger could show him or her the power of the Kyber Hearts. Meeting the Pretty Brainless Businessmen Galephanger, 3000 years after his original death, kept on dying and coming back, due to his clone bodies growing too old. It was worth it because Galephangar was not trying to die from a battle like his first death because he wasn't trying to draw attention to himself, especially during the Galactic Empire's reign of terror. Galephangar then attempted to use the Force to try and contact who he thinks would be the current heir to the power of the Kyber Heart. This got the attention of Jedi Knight SuperFolder Ghostbuster, and the rest of the Main Team of the PBB. This led to an epic battle, with the PBB confused as to why a Sith would contact them, and Galephangar confused as to why he contacted a Jedi. Eventually, they discover SF_Ghostbuster's Kyber Heart powers, and the fight ceases. Galephangar explains everything, but the PBB ain't buying it due to of Galephangar being a Sith.